


The things Jace learned about Simon Lewis

by RoTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Confessions, M/M, Malec, flatmates, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTheWriter/pseuds/RoTheWriter
Summary: Jace and Simon sharing a flat and the things that Shadowhunter learns about the vampire.





	The things Jace learned about Simon Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, first fic, feel free to leave constructive criticism.  
> Let's just pretend Maia can be adopted, I don't care about the legality of the situation, she deserves better.  
> Also, Simon and Raphael are arguing about Simon being in love with Jace and sleeping around to get over it. I decided that you may not be able to handle my amazing google-translate-Spanish.

The sharing situation arises when Jace is allowed back into the institute again and decides that whilst he'd rather not deal with his brother and Magnus' couple-y behaviour, he did like living away from the Shadowhunter confines. With the Malec apartment already out of the question, his sister's recent getting together with Clary and the idea of paying New York rent prices alone being an obstacle. Jace had found himself with only one, albeit undesirable, option: Simon Lewis.  
Jace and Simon's relationship wasn't exactly anything. At first the only thing they had in common was Clary and then of course the stupid mundie had to go and get himself turned, meaning he was there to stay.  
Jace wouldn't care if the vampire died. That being said, the only thing Jace was ever actively doing with Simon Lewis was saving his ass, but that was because the nerd had been taken in by Izzy and Magnus, with Clary already loving the strange vampire. Not because he actually gave a fuck about him.  
Still, despite the fact that the only thing they agreed on was that the other was an asshat, Simon was Jace's only option. 

Izzy films Simon's reaction when Jace first asks him, but to everyone's surprise the ten second snapchat consists on the brunette saying, "Sure, when do you wanna go flat hunting?"  
And Jace having to audibly pull his jaw back up from the ground and offer an almost silent un-Jace-like,   
"Tuesday?" 

It works out fine at first. Jace didn't expect it to be any different. He'll come home to Simon watching Trekking Stars or whatever it's called and find a bag of Chinese from the Jade Wolf on the counter waiting for him. Simon walks round the house with his grey duvet wrapped round his shoulders like a cape and hums new song ideas to himself.   
Neither of them questions the situation. Usually, Jace has the flat to himself in the day (not that he's ever in), and will fall asleep to Simon pacing around the flat at night.   
Then Simon drinks Jace's half-Angel blood and becomes a day lighter.   
Suddenly they have to actually share the flat. And Jace learns things he wouldn't have expected from the nerdy vampire. 

Firstly, he's ripped.   
Jace finds out when he opens the apartment door and Simon is stood in the open plan kitchen/living/dining area blending blood and ice cream in the blender without the lid on.   
Jace doesn't react fast enough and as he shouts,  
"Lewis,"   
The red substance is already splattered onto Simon's batman shirt and all over his disappointed face.  
Jace lets himself laugh at Simon's dismay to the point of almost doubling over. That is, until Simon pulls off his shirt.   
And fucking hell Jace knows he's Bi, but if he'd ever needed conformation of that fact, his heart stopping and his inability to think is enough.  
Because Simon Lewis is ripped: muscles, a six pack, the lot.   
He heads off to shower with promises that he'll clean up in a second and Jace has to give himself a few minutes of deep breathing and burying his head in one of the blue cushions on the sofa to stop himself from screaming.

The second thing Jace learns about Simon Lewis is that he's a player.   
The first time Jace sees this in action is when he leaves his room at 6:00am clad in work out wear with the intention of going for a morning jog and finds himself nearly crashing into a stranger. The girl gives him a sheepish smile as she vacates Simon's room wearing clothes that smell distinctly of "night club" and hurriedly leaves the flat before him.   
Jace doesn't get a workout that morning, putting it down to the shock of Simon fucking Lewis doing the whole one-night-casual thing.  
The next was another unfamiliar girl, blonde this time, the tips of her bob dyed purple. She makes herself a cup of coffee and leaves Simon her number on the counter before leaving.   
Jace starts to get used to the idea of random girls leaving his apartment in the morning. Realising that, if anything, it'll improve his street cred because their neighbours will automatically assume it's Jace scoring all the hot girls in New York.  
And then it's Maia.   
Jace rushes out of his room, having overslept and knowing that Alec may kill him if he's a minute late. And there she is, wearing one of Simon's larger Star Wars shirts and what Jace presumes are a pair of Simon's boxers making two coffees at the kitchen counter. She sends him a smirk and a wave as Jace rushes out of the door.

The third thing Jace learns is that Simon is pansexual.  
He learns this on the first Saturday of November when Alec isn't calling him in to work overtime for one reason or another.   
Jace leaves his room at 8:00pm to grab snacks and set up his nest on the L-shaped sofa for a marathon of late-night crappy tv, having had a lie-in and a day in bed. As he settled down, wrapped up in his duvet like he often found Simon; said boy's door had opened and another one night stand had exited.   
This one was different. Because this one was male.   
Jace couldn't deny that the man was attractive, all chiseled cheekbones and smoked out eyeliner. He gave Jace a smirk revealing his fangs and the blonde Shadowhunter questioned if this man was just here to update Simon on the downworlder goings on at the DuMort. But then Simon appeared at the door in only his boxers and kissed the man in question.   
Jace tries to seem disinterested in the two vampires parting ways and forces himself to stare at Jimmy Carr on 8 out of 10 cats does countdown. Simon appears next to Jace a couple of minutes into the show, now wearing pyjama bottoms. He's sporting a similar cape of covers and sits next to Jace on the sofa.  
"I'm pan," He'd said a few minutes later.   
"Cool. You want any blood whilst I'm getting up?" Jace had replied.

The fourth thing Jace Wayland-Herondale-Lightwood learns about Simon is that he loves Christmas.  
"You're Jewish," Jace states whilst watching his flat-mate hang "MERRY CHRISTMAS" bunting on the kitchen island.  
"And you need to get off your arse and help me, cos I'll celebrate Hanukkah with my blood relatives thank you very much. But right now I'm preparing to celebrate a widely celebrated celebration that happens to be my favourite not-my-religion-celebration ever with my shadow-world family,"   
"Okay, okay, I get it. Lots of celebrating," Jace says exasperated as he gets up off of the sofa to help Simon decorate the artificial tree.  
Jace admits (to himself and never to Simon) that he loves Christmas a whole lot more once he's experienced a Simon-Lewis- Approved-Christmas and that maybe he does have an expanded shadow-world family now.  
Luke and Jocelyn turn up first, bearing gifts and mulled wine. Maia is just behind them: carrying a basket of blankets and movies.   
Maryse shows up to Jace's surprise (stating that Robert will see them at the Institute at Christmas). Jace is about to ask when they become civil enough to decide this, and also slate Robert and say he shouldn't get to see them at all but then Simon appears.   
Maryse and Simon hug as a greeting and the brunette is already offering drinks. He then pulls Jace by one of his belt loops (which Jace won't complain about) over to the kitchen area to the beat of the Christmas song coming from the tv.  
Whilst pouring the drinks Simon turns to Jace and whispers,   
"Alec said your parents had been going through a rough patch so I offered to be a mediator and work out a schedule for you guys."  
"Thanks, would've ruined Christmas come to think about it," Jace responds.  
Wait, Alec and Simon are that civil?   
Jace doesn't get time to ask because just when he goes to ask, the door bell sounds out and Simon is offering him a smile and heading over.  
Well, he does get an answer because the next to arrive are said brother and Magnus.   
"Sandra!" Magnus says giving Simon a hug.  
"Oh come on Mags that one wasn't even close," Simon says as he moves onto hugging Alec, "hey, maybe one day your boyfriend might call me by my real name,"   
Alec blushes at the word boyfriend but recovers in time to tell Simon he prefers the name Sandra. They seem closer, Alec doesn't just let anyone hug him. Jace wonders when that happened.  
Clary, Izzy and Max show up next, Clary squealing with Simon at the door when they hug. Izzy places a pile of presents under the tree and joins their mum on the sofa with Max. Finally, Raphael shows up at the door, surprising everyone but Simon apparently. Because the excitable puppy dances around the other man and pulls him and the presents he's brought into the room.  
"Dios kid, chill out," Raphael says but there's a small quiver in his lips.  
They sit on and around the sofa, talking about random things until Max stands and says,  
"Alright, cut the crap, presents."  
Maryse almost shouts but everybody is laughing and standing to sort out presents.  
"Um, Luke and I would like to do these first if that's okay?" Jocelyn says and everyone agrees.  
Two thin rectangular presents are given to Clary and Maia. They open them in silence, but the silence soon stops when Clary is sobbing with a smile on her face and Maia is squealing into Luke's shoulder.   
"What present could be that great?" Magnus asks and Clary throws the present his way, "ah, Clary Garroway-Fairchild and Maia Garroway-Fairchild."   
Then Izzy and Simon are squealing too, hugging Jocelyn, Luke, Clary and Maia in one massive hug.   
Jace smiles, remembering the moment Maryse and Robert made him feel like a part of a family for the first time. Alec sends him a smile from across the room, where he's half-laying on Magnus; obviously having felt the warmth from their bond.   
"Anyway, can I be selfish and do another present first?" Luke says and grabs something from his pocket before pulling Jocelyn into the middle of the room.  
"Jocelyn Fairchild, you've agreed to allowing me to adopt your daughter, and to adopt my basically-my-daughter-anyway with me. So now that there's going to be two Garroway-Fairchilds, do you want to make it four?" Luke says and gets down on one knee, ring box in hand.  
Jocelyn says yes.   
There's more hugging and squealing and they finally move onto more presents.   
Alec gets a festive tie from Simon, who makes the Lightwood promise he'll wear it. Alec acts unimpressed, but sends a subtle wink Simon's way.  
Jace got Clary and Izzy a couple's jumper, and they put it on merrily.  
Raphael gets little presents for most people, but well thought out: giving Jace a tank top that says "I live with an idiot" and Clary a paint set with colour names like "annoying red head who's in love with the only female Lightwood" that apparently he got personalised.   
He gets Magnus some inside joke alcohol from Algeria and Simon bursts out laughing at the fact that he's received a suit. Raphael seems insulted for a second until Simon shoves a present his way to find the vampires had thought of the same thing whilst buying presents. Simon's suit is dark blue, and Raphael's is deep burgundy.   
Jace receives "bah humbug" galore; jumpers, hats, ties, the lot, in fact the only present he gets that isn't mocking his less-than-love for Christmas is his present from Simon. The Captain America shirt is less than subtle, it's bright blue, with the Cap's shield on the front. Simon had expressed how alike Jace and Steve were a couple of weeks back when the blond had somehow agreed to watch every Marvel movie with the vampire.   
Jace rolls his eyes but does say thank you, and he would be lying to himself if he said he'd never wear it.

The fifth thing Jace learns is that he's in love with Simon Lewis.  
It's later at the same party. Max is asleep in Jace's bed having told everyone that he could make it to 1:00am and barely making it two 11:00pm.   
Everyone's a bit tipsy, and watching some Christmas film called "Elf". Jace is wearing his Captain America shirt, he'd made a big deal about not wanting to wear it as he'd put it on, but Jace is pretty sure everyone knows it was just for show.  
Jace is laid on the sofa with the couples deciding to snuggle up together on the ground in pairs and his mum laid off to his left and Raphael just next to him. Maia had fallen asleep in the vampires lap, who was about to push her off until Simon sent him a pointed look and he'd begrudgingly dealt with it.   
Jace is slipping into sleep when he feels someone lifting up his blanket and sliding in next to him. He cracks open his eyes to see Simon smiling at him and stealing his warmth. They top and tail on the sofa, and he feels warmer despite the fact that Simon is always freezing.  
That's love for you. Jace thinks as he drifts to sleep.

The seventh thing Jace learned about Simon was that he could speak Spanish.  
He learns this at 6:30am when a screaming match is happening outside of his room. He opens his door to a sight that would be hilarious if it didn't send jealously coursing through him.   
Raphael and Simon are literally at each other's throats. Fangs bared, screaming at each other in what Jace assumes is Spanish. Which would set off his Shadowhunter instincts if they weren't wearing the clothes they were wearing... Or rather their lack of clothes.  
Simon's in dark blue boxer shorts and a t shirt that says "you're STUCKY with me till the end of the line." Which is honestly his normal attire. But Raphael, well, this is the most casual Jace has ever seen him.   
He's wearing light grey jogging bottoms and a t shirt that Jace knows is Simon's because it's Iron Man's chest plate. He guesses the jogging bottoms are Simon's too, they're not exactly Raphael's aesthetic.  
Anyway, back to the screaming. Simon's Spanish is good, he doesn't even have to pause to process what the other vampire is saying or formulate a response. He must have learnt this from Raphael whilst he was staying at the DuMort.   
"Dios mio Raph-" Simon says but both of them stop and stare at each other, wide eyed.  
"Baby, you said it," Raphael says as a smile engulfs Simon's face and he wraps his arms around the boy.  
The crushing-on-Simon-Lewis part of Jace's brain offers up the fact that the vampires call Simon "baby", but another part of him is crushed.   
"I'm calling Clary, and Izzy, and Alec, and Magnus, and everybody," Simon says with tears in his eyes as he rushes into his room.  
Raphael seems to notice Jace stood at his door for the first time.   
"Morning Nephilim, want a cup of coffee?"   
"Uh, yeah sure," Jace answers as he makes his way to the kitchen island.   
The vampire makes him a coffee and grabs himself a bag of blood from the fridge. They stand in awkward silence and listen to Simon babbling to someone on his phone in the other room.  
"I'm ace," Raphael says.  
"Humble."  
"Ace as in asexual, nothing happened last night if that's what you're wondering."   
"Why would I care?"   
Raphael looks at Jace and as hard as the Shadowhunter tries to remain stoic, he knows that Raphael knows.  
"Also, Simon said Dios, means God," the vampire says a few minutes later.  
Jace doesn't say anything, but when Simon comes out of is room a minute later and drags Raphael over to the sofa to force him to watch every crappy teen vampire movie ever Jace does give him a subtle nod. He thinks Raphael knows, in the same way that he knows that both he and the vampire care about Simon Lewis; maybe in different ways, but they care just the same.

The eighth thing Jace learns about Simon is that the boy throws good parties.   
It's New Year's Eve and the Jimon flat is packed. Vampires, werewolves, shadowhunters, seelie, warlocks, everyone gathered under one roof in a civil way. Maia finds Jace by the drinks and pours them both some strange concoction of alcohol.   
"You told Simon you love him yet?" She asks as she passes him a drink.   
She's a mixologist so he doesn't question why the mix tastes amazing.  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Jace says.  
"Sure you don't blondie," Maia says with a laugh and kisses his cheek, whilst next to his ear she whispers, "you know he sleeps around to get over you right?"   
Jace doesn't get time to even question where she got that idea from because Maia has disappeared into the crowd.   
Jace shakes his head, downs his drink and goes hunting for Izzy, she'd sent him a cryptic message earlier that just said "s.o.s. Need help, about Clary, talk at party".  
"Iz," Jace shouts over the music as he approaches his sister and her girlfriend.   
Izzy kisses Clary and shouts that she'll only be a minute before leading Jace into his room.   
"Izzy is everything okay, is it Yin Fen again?"   
All of Jace's questions are cut off by the picture Izzy is ramming in his face. Jace takes her phone and finds a picture of Izzy holding a golden retriever puppy.   
"Do you think I should just buy her, or tell Clary that we're going to be parents before hand?" Izzy asks.   
Jace shakes his head with a smile, she's got it bad. He can't help but imagine Simon's reaction if Jace bought him a puppy: the surprise would be amazing.  
"You should tell her Iz, she's gonna love it."   
With that, Izzy leaves him and he stays there for a few minutes to collect his thoughts and remind himself that he and Simon aren't together.   
Alec visits him next, full of love and bubbling over with excitement.   
"Jace, Magnus just proposed to me."   
"I know," Jace says hugging his brother tightly.  
"Oh right, Parabati bond," Alec says showing him the silver band on his left hand.  
"No, Alec, who do you think Magnus asked for permission first, well, right after Max. And Maryse and Izzy were also there, but, you know what I mean..."   
"Jace?" Alec asks and Jace stops rambling, "will you be my best man?"  
"Of course, you're my brother, of course."   
"Izzy agreed to be my maid of honour, Raphael and Ragnor are Magnus' Best Maids. Max and Madzie are page people. Oh, and Clary and Simon are our Groomsmaids, well, I've not asked yet but- hey are you okay?" Alec stops his ramble.  
Jace tries to say he's fine. But Alec already felt it.  
"You're in love with Simon Lewis?"   
"Maybe."  
"That's..."  
"I'm bisexual."   
It's the first time he's ever come out, and Jace doesn't know why he's not done it before, but he knows it feels good.  
Alec pulls him into a hug and then rushes off to ask Clary to to be his Groomsmaid, with the excuse that it's down to the fact that she and Magnus are friends. Jace sees straight through it.   
Jace heads back out into the party feeling happy; his brother is getting married for love and his sister and her girlfriend are starting a family (of sorts).   
He spots Simon across the room, wearing the suit Raphael got him but with a graphic tee instead of a shirt. Jace can just make out the words "finding Bucky" in the "finding Nemo" font.   
Simon says something that makes the people around him laugh and Jace is hit with the fact that Simon is cool in this world. For the first time in his life he isn't an outcast, and people want to hear what he has to say.  
Jace heads over to the vampire. When he gets there, Simon pulls him into a hug.   
"Speak of the devil, this guy, this is the person who stopped me from getting 'we need a black widow movie' tattooed on my back," Simon tells the group who let out chuckles.  
"Whilst we do need a movie, you didn't need that tattoo," Jace contributes.   
"Countdown time!" Someone shouts and suddenly everyone remembers that this is the last night of the year.   
"Jace!" Simon attempts to shout over the crowd.  
"10."  
"9."  
"What?" Jace shouts back.  
"8."  
"I'm in love with you!"  
"7."  
"6."  
"What?"  
"5."   
"4."  
"3."  
"I said I'm-"  
"2."  
"1."  
Simon's sentence is cut off by Jace surging forward and kissing him.   
Jace feels like he's buzzing, almost certain that he's visibly shaking.  
Adrenaline pumps through his body, his heart's hammering through his rib cage and his brain hadn't been able to make a coherent thought in minutes.   
Because he's kissing Simon freaking Lewis.  
And he's learnt a lot of things about the boy in the time he's lived with him but Jace thinks that the fact that Simon is an amazing kisser is the best thing yet.  
Simon pulls away and shouts,  
"Please say that wasn't just a new year kiss."   
"I'm in love with you too Simon Lewis."   
And that's all it takes.   
Simon uses his hyper speed to get them into his room.  
Jace feels like the night has been crazier than fighting a greater demon: he came out, Magnus proposed and from the squealing coming from outside Izzy just told Clary.  
But looking at Simon's grinning face, Jace learns a very important thing, this time about himself:

He's really, really glad that no one else could share with him.


End file.
